Home Alone
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: AU. After Zoom defeated Barry by paralysing him and humiliating him for all of Central City to see, he moves to Star City to leave his Flash days behind. But when Felicity introduces him to new doctor to help him with his struggles, she may have solved all his problems. Or made even more... (Snowbarry)
1. Chapter 1

**Home Alone**

 **AN: / Hey Guys, been a while since I updated... well, anything. I am straying a bit from my Percy Jackson "New Arrival" story (Shameless self promotion) and started thinking of some Snowbarry stories for the Flash TV show. I promise I will update my other story soon too though.**

 **Au changes: This story takes place in the same universe up until the point that Zoom almost kills Barry; they sent Harry home and closed all the portals. Caitlyn never joined team Flash but looked after while Barry was in his coma then left to another city. Barry is also still paralysed and in a wheelchair for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Flash characters that will be used in the following story, just the plot.**

 **Barry POV**

Boxes upon boxes, that's how I would have to describe my new apartment. There were so many boxes that they were infesting every room.

It has really happened. I have finally given up on my old life and its troubles and responsibilities.

Sending Harry home to deal with Zoom himself was a terribly selfish decision but I couldn't beat him. Zoom would have killed everyone on team Flash. Iris, Joe, Cisco and me.

Killing me would have been a blessing. No. He had to take the best thing that ever happened to me away. Zoom left me paralysed and with no hope to ever walk again, never mind running at the speed of sound.

Wheeling around my apartment was tricky to say the least; it was completely new and would take time to get use to. The wheelchair opened my mind to the future however.

I couldn't be Flash forever; I needed to leave my Scarlet Speedster days behind. Now I am living in Star City where I was far enough away to Central City that I didn't have to see the disappointed look on Joes face every day.

Team Arrow could protect Star City; Oliver had experience and the drive to never give up on his city and with friends like Overwatch, Spartan, Speedy and Black Canary then Green Arrow would never need the Flash ever again.

Felicity had tried many times to try and get the Flash back into action, urging me to try physical therapy and even the chip that let her walk again. I provide any Forensic assistance needed from time to time but now I am just regular Barry Allen and I was never as strong as Felicity, I could never go through the emotions that she went through with that chip and physical therapy.

To be honest it is the little things that I miss the speed for, getting dressed and brushing my teeth in a split second so I could be relatively on time for work, the wind on my face, the crackling of electricity running through my body. Right now I wish I had my speed to get rid of all these boxes.

I had moved into a small apartment near Oliver's Mayoral office (and secret base of Team Arrow). It had all the things you would expect in an apartment, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms.

The first thing that I had set up was the coffee maker, I am gonna need a lot of caffeine if I wanna do this all tonight. Looking at my watch it was already 8pm. I didn't have anything to do tomorrow, I would eventually go to the Police to see if I can get a job with their Forensics Department but right now, I could tell I was gonna be in for a long night.

The movers were nice enough to place the large furniture and larger appliances for me out of pity for the guy doomed to a wheelchair. Oliver and company had offered to come and help me move in but I didn't want the sympathy or free hand outs that people feel the need to give to the disabled. Now I am regretting that decision... Big time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **12 hours later** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12 hours of wheeling around, 8 cups of coffee and then the apartment was relatively liveable. A few boxes of random things lay in corners, a few books and movies, nothing big.

Now all I wanted to do was sit back with his ninth cup of coffee and watch something stupid on TV in his new place. Suddenly a ringing pierced the air as the show came to a close.

Looking at caller ID, there is the sweet smile of Felicity smiling back at him, bringing a small smile to my own lips.

"Hey Felicity, What's up? Need some Forensics done for Oliver?" For a guy that was up for hours with no end I thought I sounded pretty upbeat

"No, the only thing I need is for you to get your ass down to the coffee shop, like we arranged. Remember?" I could hear Felicity's anger even if it was suppressed by a whisper.

"Shiiiiiiii-"Hanging up on Felicity I got ready as fast as I could. I knew Felicity hates when I'm late, her whole life runs on certainties and numbers, and now I am messing up her schedule.

Wheeling out my apartment and making a b-line to the elevator like a demon out of hell, I wonder why I couldn't remember making this arrangement. It was just a little catch up with Felicity, Diggle and Thea, but I was really excited about it. Oliver needed to do other Green Arrow things so it would just be the four of us.

The coffee shop wasn't too far away, and it was mostly downhill so I could make it their quickly. We weren't the best of friends like I use to be with Cisco but they were great people and great friends to have in a new city.

After about 10 minutes of rolling and skidding down the streets the coffee shop was in my sights and I could already see my friends sitting at the window.

Battering through the door and zigzagging my way through the few people in the shop I got to the table with only a couple death glares from Felicity.

"Hey guys, great to see you, sorry I am late. How can I make it up to you? I know! I will go get everyone's coffee orders. Please don't kill me Felicity..." I rambled on trying to power through my own lateness.

"That's okay Barry, I forgive you. You're new in town and I will let it slide this onetime" Felicity said this with sincere eyes but also with a devilish grin that the two others were trying to suppress. What was she up too?

"Thank you... I guess. So, what does everyone want? On my, my treat and apology" I only now notice the spare jacket on the free seat next to where I placed my wheelchair.

"It's okay Bar, we took it upon ourselves to order for everyone." Diggle couldn't hold his laughter so Thea decide to butt in.

"Yeah, Oh look, here it comes now." Thea made a motion towards the brunette holding 5 coffee cups. _Five?_

"I don't know why we need extra coffee guys... I'm not that obsessed." The brunette takes the spare seat next to me while discreetly looking me up and down with the corner of her eye. I may have lost my speed but I still have faster Perception so I caught the small twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"It's for our friend here. Barry, meet Dr. Caitlin Snow." Felicity spoke out with glee and a proud grin plastered on her face.

Great...


	2. Ditched

**Ditched**

 **Hey guys and gals, I haven't updated this in who knows how long but I really like this story and where it is going. I got caught up in my other stories and exams but finally** _ **Voila**_ **another chapter.**

 **Caitlin POV**

Felicity has always been a good friend, someone to talk to when something doesn't go according to plan, but our social circles had for the most part been separate. I had met her friends before but only for fleeting moments at parties or fundraisers.

So I was relatively surprised when she invited me out for coffee with a few of her friends I was pleasantly surprised. Today was my day off and I didn't have any other plans so coffee seemed like a great idea.

Getting ready was always a chore on my days off. I was so use to curling up on my sofa with a book or ice cream, in front of my television.

Socialising may not be my strongest skill but in everyday life it is good to have a basic understanding of the social normalities. Say hello and goodbye. Please and thank you. Offering to help out your fellow man. All of this was nice and good in theory but practical socialising could be a lot different at times.

Putting on a simple purple top with a black skirt and a pair of heels I prepared for the early morning rush of people trying to get their daily caffeine fix.

Spotting Felicity's friends in the coffee shop was surprisingly easy in a crowded shop. Taking a deep breath I approach the two people I recognise as John Diggle and Thea Queen, friends of Felicity.

"Hi, I was told by Felicity to meet her and her friends here for coffee." I stood at the edge of the four seat booth with my hands clasping around my brown jacket.

"Ah yes, Caitlin right? Felicity is just on the phone right now but feel free to join us, I'm John by the way, my friends call me Diggle though. And this is Thea Queen" Thea gave me a small wave and I politely nodded back.

At that time Felicity suddenly sat down with a huff and a look of frustration and immediately tangled her hands in her golden locks.

"One time I wish he would remember just ONE time I wish he could be on time!" She angrily fixed her glasses and Thea and John just sat in silent agreement.

"Give the kid a break this time, he's not what he use to be. He can't be everywhere at once now. Anyway, we have company." John signalled over to me.

"Oh, Hey Cait. It's been so long I thought we should catch up but really that's not why I asked you here. Before anything, who else wants coffee!" Felicity got up to go to the counter but I put my hand around her forearm.

"Please, let me. Just four cups of the finest Star City coffee?" I placed my jacket down and was ready to wait in the long line of morning commuters.

"Actually can you make that five? We have another friend due here any minute." Felicity held in a grin and all I could do was walk away slowly.

The line was long but it was to be expected at such an early hour. Checking my phone in the mean time was a reoccurring habit recently, I always had to be connected to the larger world, reading articles, keeping up on the science community and searching for any new breakthroughs.

Scrolling through my news sites made the time fly, I ordered the five coffees as someone rolling through the door on a wheelchair caused a ruckus through the tightly packed coffee shop. He bumped into people and ran over their feet, it was a miracle no one dropped their coffee on the man.

Turning back to the Barista I picked up all five beverages and made my way back to the table. As I approached I could spot the same wheelchair bound man now tucked under my friends table, he must be the fourth friend.

"I don't know why we need extra coffee guys... I'm not that obsessed." That's a bit rude, the dark haired man must have suspected I was a member of staff and assumed I was bringing them their coffee.

The man looked as if he had been up all night, the dark bags under his eyes and slightly bloodshot eyes gave that away, but if you didn't look too closely you would think he was a carefree young man as his lips were tugged up in a faint smile.

"It's for our friend here. Barry, meet Dr. Caitlin Snow." Settling into my seat I offer him a polite smile and look back over toward Felicity

"Caitlin this is Barry Allen..." She went on as neither answered. I felt I needed to break the tension.

"So, not to be rude but what was the special occasion for our gathering?" I love Felicity, her heart is always in the right place but most of her activities normally have an alternate motive.

"Yeah, Felicity, Why oh why would you bring us all together on this momentous day?!" Barry leaned in closer to Felicity, leaning his arm on the table and placing his chin in his palm. He stared wide eyed at Felicity, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

This Barry fellow seemed very interesting, the way he held himself, always looking around. Maybe he was ADHD, couldn't sit still. Or maybe he is use to looking over his shoulder.

"Hey! I just wanted to bring together all my friends. Old and new, is that so bad?" Felicity looked over to her other two friends for support but they seemed to find their window seats very appealing now.

"Okay whatever, John and Thea have to go and join Oliver and I in a Mayoral speech. So, you two chat and get to know each other. C'mon guys. We're late!" Diggle and Thea jumped from their seats and practically ran out the room while snickering to themselves.

Felicity soon followed, giving Barry a small kiss on his cheek as she in turn ran away with her coffee. I wonder what that small kiss was about, Felicity is with Oliver, and maybe they were old flames? Or just close friends.

"So Barry, were you lied to about today as well?" I tried to break him out of his gobsmacked thought with a little small talk.

I had nothing better to do and I felt slightly bad for Barry, coming down here to get ditched with a stranger. I can always enjoy the rest of my coffee and by then I can find an excuse to leave.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, I was just coming down to catch up with them, not to be left alone." He sipped his coffee after flashing a small smile.

"Oh sorry, if you want to leave that's fine. You don't need to stay for me." I was ready to pick up my jacket and leave, embarrassed about thinking he wanted to stay.

"No, please stay. I don't want to go back to my box ridden apartment just yet." He seemed really genuine, so I settled back down, ready for a conversation with a disabled stranger, just out of courteously, no other reason.

"Oh, are you moving out of town or just to another place in Star?" It would be a shame if this man was leaving town so soon after I met him.

"No, the opposite actually. I moved here recently from Central City. The boxes are just because I finished unpacking and I was in a rush to get here so I didn't trash the boxes yet." He adjusted himself in his, what seemed to be high tech, wheelchair.

"Why did you leave Central? Star City isn't really the safest place right now, especially if you're... well... you know..." Ugh so stupid! I shouldn't have brought up the wheelchair, people can be overly sensitive.

"The wheelchair? It's okay, I won't get mad that you noticed it, you have eyes so it would be worse if you didn't see it! Anyway, Central wasn't any better, Flash disappeared and that man with blue lightning was wreaking havoc. At least here I could use my job to do _something_!" This topic seemed to be a bit personal, so I think it would be best to change the topic.

"Oh really? What is it you do then, Barry?" I was surprisingly drawn into the conversation, hanging on to every word this emerald eyed man said.

"Well I had a job in the CCPD as the head CSI but I haven't applied for the local police precinct yet. What about you Caitlin? Felicity introduced you as a Doctor when you first came over." He had barely touched his coffee, I was under his gaze the whole time, and nothing distracted him.

"Well I work in Felicity's research and development department at Palmer Tech. I have a degree in bio engineering and have known Felicity for quite a while. How did you two meet? And what was with that kiss?" I wasn't interested in his dating life, I couldn't care less, I was just making conversation.

"Felicity? No, I met her while I was on a case for the CCPD, we hit it off, we were somewhat of a thing but we were into other people, I will not cross Oliver, I can still feel the Arrows in my back!" He reached his arm round to rub his back.

"Wait, Oliver Queen shot you in the back with arrows like that green vigilante?" I was surprised, I thought Oliver was intimidating but around Felicity he was as harmful as a kitten, maybe whatever Barry had with Felicity made him want to shoot someone.

"Ah, no! Don't be silly! I meant figuratively, yeah! He shot arrows with his glare. Not real arrows, which would be crazy!" Barry seemed to fidget a bit but it made a lot more sense than real arrows

"Well, that's a relief. Have you got anywhere you need to be Barry? I'm not keeping you am I?" I was having a nice time with Barry but the coffee shops morning rush had ended and there was almost no one, meaning we have been talking for quite a while.

"No, the only thing I have planned is getting all those boxes in the trash and honestly, I pulled an all-nighter and the last thing I want to see are those boxes again!" He illustrated his point by wiping some yellow sleep dust out of his eyes.

"Well, if you want, I have nothing planned, maybe we can grab some more coffee and I can help you with your box infestation!" I stood up and grabbed my jacket. Signalling I'm ready to go.

"Why so hasty to get into my apartment Doctor Snow? What if I am a serial killer?" I knew this move was very forward but I am sick of playing it safe.

"You're a friend of Felicity's and a CSI. Plus, let's just call this my good deed for the day, helping rid someone's apartment of the evil box menace!" I went to get a couple more cups of coffee when I felt a firm but gentle grip on my wrist, a safe hold but I could pull out at any time.

"I have much better coffee at my place, if you insist on saving my apartment." He started for the double doors at a slow, casual pace.

"Lead on Mr Allen, this better be really good coffee, I can't live with only one cup in the morning!"

And just like that, in a couple of hours I met a guy and was already going back to his place. I only wanted to help a disabled man, not spend more time with this strappingly handsome, smart, interesting, young man. Yeah just to help. Not cause I like him...

 _Crap..._


	3. Boxes and Jackets

**Boxes and Jackets**

 **Hey guys and gals, I am trying to make up for my lack of writing by releasing an update to each of my stories at least once a day for a while.**

 **I was honestly forgot about this story for a while, I don't know why, I love this idea and the first two chapters so I will continue with this story and update a bit more regularly.**

 **Barry POV**

"Welcome to Case de Allen!" I announced as I swung my door open and gestured for my companion to enter first.

"Whoa, you weren't joking about the box infestation. They are everywhere." Caitlin laughed as she eyed the boxes scattered across the living room.

"What can I say? I may be a partial hoarder. Anyway, make yourself comfortable if you can find the sofa, I will get started on coffee.

I rolled my way into the kitchen, pulling out the necessary ingredients for my special coffee. With my super fast metabolism it was hard to get a caffeine rush or any effect really. I had Cisco develop a little something special for me to get me that kick. I thought of it when he was working on my protein bar and alcohol shot.

"You need a hand in here?" Caitlin poked her head into the kitchen.

"I'm good, I may be bound to a wheelchair but I am still capable to make a coffee." I started boiling water as I got retrieved the milk and sugar.

"Sorry I wasn't saying that you couldn't..." She looked at the ground as I realised just how mean my comment was.

"Oh, it was just a joke Caitlin. It's how I deal with my condition, with humour. I'm still new to the whole situation but I don't take offense at people noticing or trying to help." I added a small reassuring smile so that she knew I was being genuine.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind. So when shall we start clearing these boxes?" She accepted the now prepared coffee from my outstretched arm.

"When we have finished these, I don't want you coming to just help me, I want to get to know you too." When we reached the sofa I parked and turned to the elegant Caitlin as she sat like a princess.

"Okay, what made you move to Star City?" Caitlin sipped her coffee and looked straight at me, letting me know I had her full attention.

"Well with my new wheelchair I couldn't continue with my job and I couldn't stay there with all the memories." I wasn't going to tell her it was because Zoom broke my back and stopped my Flash hero days.

"Being in a wheelchair stopped you working as a CSI? Was it something with your boss or something?" Damn, I didn't think of that.

"Uh no, it was because... my lab was on the second floor, there was an elevator to the first but then it was only stairs." That should do, right? Felicity always said I was a bad liar but you can't question that can you?

"Okay, that makes sense. I hope you can find something here no issue." It sounded like she was genuinely concerned for practically a stranger's problem.

"Anyway, what exactly do you do in Felicity's R&D lab?" I wanted to get off the job issue quickly and honestly the things they do at Palmer tech can be amazing.

"Well, I work under a man named Curtis who reports straight to Felicity as CEO; basically I do whatever they tell me. I can't tell you the specifics of any projects for press reasons but I can say that the stuff we do there will change lives." Caitlin spoke with a hint of admiration and fore longing in her voice, I also notice her glance towards my feet.

"I wouldn't worry about telling me stuff, I was a CSI I know how to keep a secret from the media. Plus I worked with Felicity before and she can be very chatty about her projects.

"Well, in that case, why don't you come over one day and I can give you a tour, I am sure that your inner geek would jump for joy at the sight of our tech" She glanced at my legs again. "Oh, sorry. Poor choice of words." I laughed again.

"Caitlin, you don't have to watch what you say in front of me, I am not as sensitive as glass. My old friend Cisco would say things like that at least fifty times a day. That tour sounds great though, it would be great to be around high tech equipment other then this chair." I patted the arms of Harrison Wells or Eobard Thawns former wheelchair. It was just sitting in Ciscos workshop after he dismantled the bottom for Steins Power Cane, after Zoom... happened; I started using the wheelchair only out of necessity.

"I was going to ask, what is special about your chair and who made it? Unless that question is too forward." Great. I am starting to think Caitlin is too smart for my lies. How will I explain I am using the former owner of Star Labs wheelchair?

"Well, my friend, an engineer, had it lying around his workshop and gave it to me. It only has a bit more grip in the wheels and power in the engine so it can go up steeper inclines." At this rate she will be able to guess I was the Flash if she got a little more inquisitive.

"Okay, well, I am done my coffee, it was better than the shops thank you. So why don't we start with these boxes. Are they all unpacked?" My mind raced as I remembered my box in the bedroom. While unpacking I uncovered the spare Flash suit that Cisco warned me he had packed.

"Uh yeah. Except the ones in the bedroom, they are just some shirts and jackets I need to hang up, we can just chuck these ones in here." Caitlin took my cup back into the kitchen and emerged seconds later.

"Sorry Mr Allen but Caitlin Snow does not leave a job unfinished, we can unpack those boxes first, which door is it?" Dang it, this girl is stubborn.

"Okay then, follow me." I got in front of her and spotted the suit sticking out of the box in the corner.

"I don't know where my hangers are, can you check the box on the armchair?" I called out before she entered my room to which she nodded.

I took the suit completely out of the box and hung it up at the end of the closet.

"Barry I can't find them in the... Wait, I that them there?" Caitlin came into my room and immediately spotted a bundle of clothes hangers across the room from me at the other side of my bed.

"Whoops, I guess I'm not that observant." I tried to throw out the biggest lie in my life. This was bigger than hiding my Flash identity, no one ever asked me so I never told anyone. I can see a million things in a second. I could memorise pie to the fiftieth place in half a second. I could count the veins on a fly's wing in a point one of a second. I could spot a bundle of hangers in the corner.

"Okay, let's just get this massive amount of clothes hung up so we can maybe find your bed instead of sleeping on boxes tonight." We began to unpack the clothes. I would take them out the box and put them on a hanger while Caitlin put them in the closet in an organised fashion. I was always quick to call her attention away from looking too far into my closet; my suit was hidden by clothes left by the previous owner.

"Okay, last thing are my jackets. Then we can just get all these boxes chucked. Maybe then I can interest you in another coffee if you don't need to be anywhere?" Even hanging my shirts and jeans up was fun when I had Caitlin there to talk to, our conversations where so easy and neither went too deep into each other's past because both could tell we had our demons.

"I am pretty sure you could persuade me to stay a while longer. Your coffee is quite good, you aren't so bad either. We need to put these leather jackets at the back though, they don't fit in at the front of your closet" Before I could say anything or even register what she meant she swung her arms past all the clothes and swept them all forward, revealing what was at the start.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Barry." She pulled out the old suit with the red symbol. How can I explain this?

"You are a super fan of the Flash?!" I don't have to explain apparently.

"Yes that I am. That was... an old... Halloween costume! I think it was about a year or two ago." I need to tell Felicity about this, I think Oliver's lying skills are rubbing off on me.

"Whoa. It looks so real though. And the material is so refined. Most costumes I saw last year were cheap onesies but this is really sleek. You couldn't have bought this from a normal store, where did you get it?" This girl is really taking all of my brain power to fool.

"My friend, the engineer. He had some left over material from one of his projects. He made me that as a kind of early Christmas present." Okay now the lie is waterproof.

"Really? Our engineers sometimes use Leather but how big was the project to have a whole leather suit left over?" Oh no she didn't.

"Actually it is Tri-pol..." Nope, can't be too sciency, it is only a Halloween costume. "Yes, full leather, it isn't very comfortable. It can get very hot and chafes a lot." I really should have talked to Cisco about it.

"Why do you talk about it in present tense? Do you still where it?" Whoa she is sharp; even I wouldn't have picked up on that.

"No, just a force of habit, I talk about a lot of things in present tense, Anyway, I will make coffee if you can get the last couple of jackets up. You have been a great help today." I could see a slight blush come on her cheeks before she turns away to finish the job.

 **Caitlin POV**

"Finally done. Now you are box free." I put the last folded box into the fourth large back, each filled to the brim with cardboard.

"You are my hero Caitlin; those boxes would have consumed me. Moving sucks, you have to pack, hire moving trucks, unpack, and then get new friends. I am glad I met you." I fought the red filling my cheeks.

"I am glad you had a lot of coffee, we would not have got that done if we didn't have those five cups." My hands had an uncharacteristic twitch and shake from the amount of Caffeine that I had drunk in such a short time. Normally my hands were smooth and steady.

"Well, anytime you want the finest coffee in Star city, don't hesitate to drop by." It was about 3pm. I had spent the whole morning and afternoon with Barry and I was really glad Felicity invited me out with them, even if she ditched us.

"I should get going; I need to clean up my own place. Thank you for having me around, I had fun." I walked towards the door as Barry opened and closed his mouth a couple times, I could tell he wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Well, this was a great start to the new town, thanks again for all your help." I was out the door and Barry was inside his house, the threshold of his apartment separating us.

"Anytime Barry." I walked down the hall and I could feel his gaze following me down the hall before I heard his door close.

I let out a shaky breath I never knew I was holding. I meant what I said, anytime Barry wanted to see me I would be up for it, all he needed to do was... _Call_!

I never gave him my number! If I go back now I will seem desperate or too eager, if I don't go back I might not see him again.

Maybe I could get Felicity to give me his number? Or maybe set up another coffee meet up, he wouldn't be surprised I have his number that way.

As if on cue my phone started to buzz in my purse and Felicity's smiling face appeared on my screen. I swiped my finger across my screen to answer her call.

 **Hey Felicity, I was actually about to call you.**

 _Why are you only just now leaving Barry's place? And why were you in his living room, bedroom, then kitchen, then living room again. What were you doing?_

 **How did you even know I was in his place? Where you tracking my phone?! I told you not to do that, this is the seventh time!**

 _Caitlin! I track everyone's phone! I leave you two on one coffee date and you two are already scre-_

 **Felicity! You should know me better than that; I was never that kind of girl, especially after Ronnie. I only went to help him unpack boxes and get some cleaning done.** Although I may have thought about doing that.

 _Aw! I had high hopes for you two doing 'something'. Really nothing? I thought you two would jump at new human contact, especially since neither of you had any serious relationships for quite a while._

 **Actually Felicity. Could you maybe give me his number? I forgot to give him mine.**

 _Nope, can't do that. Sorry._

 **What? Why not? You were the one trying to set us up, now you have changed your mind?** I had been walking rather slowly and only now had I reached the door to Barry's apartment block.

 _No because I don't need to, Barry has already got your number._

 **What? No he doesn't, I didn't give it to him.**

 _You didn't, I did. When you left I knew it was just like both of you to mess up in some way. He was on the phone when I tried to phone him first but I made sure to text him._

 **Felicity, sometimes your foresight can get creepy. But the fact you can actually track me leaving somewhere is even worse.**

 _You will thank me later. Right, gotta go. I am talking all the way through the other candidates speech, Oliver is about to go on._

Before I could offer a farewell, she had already hung up.

Felicity was always a whiz with gadgets and computers; she could probably map out everyone in Star City just from their use of an electronic. That power can be very scary in the wrong hands. Just like the Flash and that evil speedster that called himself Zoom. A psycho running at super speed could do just about anything

All the scientific knowledge that could be gained for having a sample of their blood for testing would be amazing, to see how their cells work and cope with their super speed.

I made my way home, itching and praying that Barry would call or text me soon. I could really use some new friends.

Little did I know my wish would be granted in the worst of ways.

 **Oh no! What is going to happen? Tune in next week for the answer!**

 **I will update again soon but I just got hit with a brilliant idea that I can't believe I almost glossed over.**

 **I will be updating my other stories soon so keep an eye out. Bye!**


End file.
